1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a power supply, and more particularly, to a multi-voltage power supply capable of reducing power consumption at a sleep mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, devices, such as personal computers (PCs), printers, photocopiers, etc. require a heavy-duty power supply system having a simple structure, a small size, and consistent power supply capability. In a multi-voltage power supply that includes a first output unit and second through Nth output units, when the converter is turned off or on, outputs of the first output unit and the second through Nth output units are simultaneously turned off or on. A function of independently controlling power output to each output during a sleep mode or a low power mode to reduce power consumption is needed.